Toy Story 5: The Revenge Of The Pixar Villains
Spoiler: Toy Story 6: The Revenge Of Pixar Villains is available of the nice and Rescue with lots of heroes and Pixar Villains in it. Plot It opens in Bonnie’s house where Slinky and Rex are imagination to face to face the One-Eyed Bart & Betty And Evil Dr. Pork Chop in the battle. Woody told Rex and Slinky to keep the noise down, because he and Buzz were decorating the party of Barbie’s birthday. Arlo and Spot appear to tell that Barbie’s birthday at Bonnie’s house sounds fine and raised the special party decorations supplies were almost ready for Barbie’s birthday. As Barbie’s party is ready, Barbie and Ken returned to Bonnie’s House, And the heroes shouted surprise for Barbie. Just as Woody and Buzz open the cake box, it was empty: Rex, Slinky, The Alien Trio, And Ducky ate the cake! They felt so super sorry that they ate Barbie’s cake. They accepted their apologies. Hamm told them that it was an accident. As they laugh in their apologize, outside the window was a mysterious person who wears a purple cloak and a light blue jacket and a coat hood on her head over watching and overhears the toys laughing. She storms off to someplace. The mysterious girl person returns to her boss; the Evil Emperor Zurg, who offers to get ride of the heroes to plot his revenge. He told the girl about the villains should be released from their capsules. He told the girl to go find the last ingredient, the cherries. As the girl did, she tiptoes into Al’s apartment to get cherries, quietly. And off she ran from Al’s apartment. When Al returns home for cherry pies, he screams in the fear that the cherries are missing. When Mike, Sulley, Boo, Arlo, Spot, Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Gil, Mater, Lightning McQueen, and Disgust arrived, Al told them that the cherries were missing! Back at Zurg’s hideout, the girl introduced Zurg the cherries. When he was done with the ingredients, he release all of the Pixar Villains namley; Hopper, Randall, Synderome, Chick Hicks, Boost, DJ, Wingo, Snot Rod, Chef Skinner, Atuo, Charles Muntz, Alpha & The Dogs, Professor Z., Acer & Grem, Miles, Jangles The Clown, Thunderclap, The Pterodactyls, and Bubbah & His Gang. Zurg offers the villains to takeover Disneyland. It makes the girl gasped in shocked. She quickly goes find Woody, Buzz, And the whole entire gang about what happens when she accidentally stole Al’s cherries. She apologized them. They agreed. The mysterious girl was actually name was Jillian Daniel Johns and told them about her story. She agrees to help the toys to save Disneyland. They quickly faced Earl, experience Jillian that she thinks that Earl was a rustler. As Slinky barks madly in bravery toward Earl, Earl kicks him. Luckily; Jillian saves him. Bubbah appears and rips Woody’s arm, growling at Woody that they could make Jillian their slave. Woody bravery confronts them. He yelled at Bubbah that they lied to Jillian about being a mysterious girl person. After defending by Sid’s Mutant Toys, they repair Woody and the others try to protect Jillian from danger. One night; as soon as the heroes sleep, Jillian keeps trying to protect herself with Slinky and Rex, who offer the help her. Woody was overheard that Jillian believes that her parents were captured but they still love her and needed their help, because she was their daughter. But Zurg was overheard that he wants to get rid of The Entire Pixar Heroes, including Jillian. The next morning, Rex, Slinky, Hamm, Bullsye, and Trixie we’re senses by Woody for Jillian to return to save her parents from Zurg and the Pixar villains. As they takes out Jillian to her parents, they come for Zurg’s lair. But they found Jillian’s parents, Jillian frees her parents and reunited together again. Before they escape, the villains caught them. As the entire gang arrive to save the others, they battled the villains to put them into jail. Jillian re-overjoyed and thanked them for saving the day. And they head home to Bonnie’s house to have Barbie’s birthday, and a celebration to Jillian saves her Parents. Songs * You’ve Got A Friend In Me (Song By: Randy Newman) * When You’re Evil (Song By: Voltaire) * Sneaking, Hiding (Song By: Pablo, Tyrone, And Uniqua From The Backyardigans) * In The Dark of The Night (Song By: Rasputin) * If We Hold On Together (Song By: Diana Ross) * What Do We Care (Song By: The Alley Cats) * You’ll Be In My Heart (Song By: Phill Collins)